dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica Schroeder
|birthplace = Albany, New York, U.S. |family = Kenneth Kacmar (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = New York |active = 2002-present |status = Active |website = Erica Schroeder }}Erica Schroeder (born April 27, 1975 in Albany, New York), also known as Bella Hudson, is an American voice actress who has worked for 4K Media Inc. (formerly 4Kids Entertainment), DuArt Film & Video, NYAV Post and Central Park Media. She has provided voices in a number of English-language versions of films, TV series and video games from various franchises, such as Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, One Piece, Sonic the Hedgehog and Winx Club. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Ultraman Tiga'' (1996-1997) - Rena Yanase Films *''Cutie Honey'' (2004) - Scarlet Claw Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Daphne, Princess Galatea, Piff, Maia, Liss, Yakobetta (4Kids Dub) **Daphne, Icy, Headmistress Faragonda, Piff, Squonk, Critty, Additional Voices (DuArt Dub) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Teien Casterwill, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Nurse Joy *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Mrs. Goodwyn, Miss Suki, Rona, Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Monkey D. Luffy (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Mai Valentine (eps. 145-244), Dark Magician Girl, Mana *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Lyserg Diethel, Matti, Gekkou, Kino Asakura, Keiko Asakura, Lee Lee La La *''Mew Mew Power'' (2002-2003) - Bridget Verdant *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Nurse Joy (eps. 49-144), Shelly, Nicole (ep. 12), Tommy (ep. 15), Juliet (ep. 42), Savannah (eps. 77-78), Additional Voices *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2003) - Saishi *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Galaxina, Molly, Jimmy (ep. 34), Operator (ep. 45) *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Uzume, Obaba (ep. 1) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Camula, Tania (eps. 148-156), Sarina, Fonda Fontaine (eps. 3-52), Disciplinary Action Squad Leader (ep. 7), Dark Magician Girl (ep. 42) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Kenny (eps. 174-191), Rhonda (ep. 174), Isis (ep. 57), Kylie (ep. 76), Paris (ep. 86), Fantina (ep. 93), Steveland (ep. 118), Marilyn (ep. 125), MC (ep. 160), Princess Salvia (eps. 171 & 177) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Sheer, Mrs. Drake, Jim (eps. 55-58), Princess Anne (eps. 71-74) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008-2011) - Akiza Izinski, Rally Dawson, Duel Runner Computer, Zora, John (ep. 45), Lyndon (young; ep. 85) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Bianca, Ms. Chandler (ep. 98), Martha (ep. 101), Mrs. Ripple (ep. 125), Anima (ep. 137), Morana (ep. 140), Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Cathy Catherine *''World War Blue'' (2012) - Stella *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Grace, Mabel (ep. 33), Serena's Pancham (ep. 98) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' (2014-2017) - Melissa Trail *''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices Anime Shorts *''Let's Go! Tamagotchi'' (2007) - Sales Bird (ep. 4), Ciaotchi (ep. 8), Building (ep. 12), Otokitchi (ep. 12) OVAs & Specials *''Outlanders'' (1986) - Momo (CPM Dub) *''Domain of Murder'' (1992) - Sayoko Toyama *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Yoshi (NYAV Post Dub) Anime Films *''Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew'' (2005) - Queen Rin, Lady Ilene, Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior'' (2008) - Infi, Shun *''Mai Mai Miracle'' (2009) - Nagako Aoki *''Pokémon the Movie: Arceus & the Jewel of Life'' (2009) - Kiko *''Pokémon the Movie: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' (2010) - Rowena *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time'' (2010) - Akiza Izinski, Dark Magician Girl *''Pokémon the Movie: Black/White - Victini & Reshiram/Zekrom'' (2011) - Glacine, Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' (2012) - Malin *''Pokémon: Genesect & the Legend Awakened'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us'' (2018) - Margo, Wobuffet, Eevee, Ditto, Teddiursa External Links *Erica Schroeder at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Erica Schroeder on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media